


Mmmmm

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft sits through a meeting as he's being texted by someone who knows how to get to him.





	Mmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Praise-kink | Aphrodisiacs

It started with the flowers at 8am.

Three dozen calla lilies in such a deep dark shade of purple as to almost look black. Arranged so that it took me exactly 30 seconds to notice the two red lilies whose stems twined a creamy white one. The three stems purposely cut short to hide them amidst the darkness.

 

> _Two hearts that beat in the night with something so pure between them._

The attached card was unsigned, but I knew the sender.

Intimately.

I was overwhelmed. It’s sinful how much I do love the man.

Then the texts started.

> 8:15: I’m imagining your long elegant fingers working on your computer. I’ve never been so envious of a keyboard and mouse in all my life.
> 
> 8:27: Each time I touch the M on my keyboard I wish it were you. Mmmmmm Mmmmmmm Mmmmmmmmm.
> 
> 8:42: Your pale blue eyes in the moonlight pooling through the bedroom window make me believe in divinity.
> 
> 8:57: I can’t stop thinking about you.

He knows I hear each text in his voice. His voice as he whispers in my ear. The way he whispers my name with raw need in the middle of the night.

It’s going to be a long hard day, in more way than one, as I head to a meeting.

> 9:19: You’re in your power suit. The black pinstripe that you like to match with the crimson tie and pocket square. You look so formidable in it. Game face. I bet they are already getting nervous.

I am trying not to be pleased by this, but I am. He knows how much I enjoy watching certain members of parliament sweat when I enter the PM’s office. I put my mobile on silent, but I see as each new text comes in.

> 9:28: I know you’re sitting in that leather club chair in the PM’s office. Your long leg crossed at the ankle. Imagine me sitting across from you, enjoying how you make them squirm.
> 
> 9:44: Have you given the goldfish your patented “Just how stupid are you?” glare of disdain yet? Do it. Make them quiver.
> 
> 10:28: Does the PM really understand just how brilliant you are?
> 
> 10:38: I could use that magnificent mind of yours on a case I’m working.
> 
> 10:47: M M M M M M M M M M M M M

I look at the string of characters trying hard not to smile, knowing what they mean.

> 11:02: Tall.
> 
> 11:02: Mmm
> 
> 11:03: Dark.
> 
> 11:03: Mmm Mmm
> 
> 11:04: Gorgeous.
> 
> 11:05: Mmmmmmmmm
> 
> 11:05: Freckled.
> 
> 11:06: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

He knows what he is doing to me. He knows that I know what he is doing. The effect is still the same as I inwardly flush with pleasure.

> 12:17: You’re a vision.
> 
> 12:24: I know you don’t think so, but by god you are.
> 
> 12:35: I am so lucky I get to have you in my life as I do.

During a break in the negotiations Anthea brings me a fresh pot of tea. It’s a different flavor, I like it. I signal her over to question it and when she leans forward I smell his cologne.

“He was here?” I arch a brow hiding my surprise and my disappointment.

“Yes sir. He dropped off the new tea he said you asked about. He left when I told him you were still in negotiations and not likely to be out soon.”

I had asked him about a certain brand of tea, but I know this was not the one. I thank her and continue to enjoy it.

The after the break his texts take a decidedly different turn.

> 13:15: Enjoying the tea, yet?
> 
> 13:25: You are my aphrodisiac, love.

Too late I realize why I started to flush. The sneaky bastard! I know exactly what tea I sip. 

> 13:27: Why can’t I stop thinking about you?
> 
> 13:35: You make me hot and bothered.
> 
> 13:42: I’m thinking about your body.
> 
> 13:44: Your beautifully freckled body sprawled across the sheets.

God damn him! It is going to get worse. I know should turn my mobile off. I cannot make myself do it.

> 14:02: It has been five hours and you’re still in that tedious meeting. Has that long elegant left middle finger started tapping the arm of the chair yet? Remember where you had that finger last night?
> 
> 14:12: In case you’ve forgotten - it was in me deep. 
> 
> 14:14: But not as deep as you were in me. So deep.

I do not know if it is the tea or his texts, but the effects are making itself evident. I place a folder in my lap pretending to study its contents.

> 14:24: I am sitting here grasping in dire want of you.

I know that is not a misspell. I want to grasp him. Badly.

> 14:25: I drank the tea as well.
> 
> 14:26: I am in need of you.
> 
> 14:26: I am in need of you in me.
> 
> 14:27: I am in need of me in you.
> 
> 14:27: Oh god! I need you!

I stare at the mobile incredulously. _Need_ does not begin to describe my feelings as the aphrodisiac in the tea takes hold.

> 15:05: Six hours! This is what you’ve reduce me to….
> 
> 15:05: Help me, My! M M M M M M M M M M M M

It is a small video. A cock and a hand. I recognize both. He holds himself in his hand. He has written the letter M on the tip and is sliding his precum over it. 

And I am _done_.

I am not sure what excuse I give, but I give one and exit the PM’s office.

It takes every ounce of will power to not touch myself as I sit in the sedan on the ride home with alternating visions of riding that glorious arse of his or of his gorgeous dick sliding in and out of mine. I am driving myself all the more mad with need. 

"GOD DAMN YOU!" I roar, my dignity gone as I slam into our home.

He knows exactly what he has done and he is waiting.

I gasp as my suitcase drops to the floor at the delectable sight.

Upside down flashing eyes greet me.

“Oh thank god you're home, My! Fuck me! Please!!”

He is naked. Bent over. 

His hands grasping his ankles, silver hair almost brushing the floor.

His pale arse is glistening in the air, so I know he is already lubed.

“Oh, yes, Gregory! Yes!”

Blind with need I do not even take off my coat. I immediately open the fly of my trousers, pull out my cock without pulling down my trousers and enjoy the sounds of our loud filthy moans and screams reverberating in the foyer as I slam into him repeatedly then and there.

The damnable tea has made us ravenous.

After our third orgasm, I finally strip. 

I have no idea how many orgasms later before we pass out.

It is well past dark when I awaken to Gregory spooned around me.

Everything on me hurts.

My knees. My elbows. My arse. Everything. We never made it out of our foyer.

I groan in delicious agony.

"I know love, me too." Gregory's hoarse voice is warm behind me. "Remind me not to greet you in the foyer like that again."

"Now why would I ever do that?" I chuckle lowly, "Do you have any more of that tea here?"

"Why?" He asks cautiously.

"Maybe I want to make some more?" I tease.

I feel Gregory's grin behind me in answer.


End file.
